


He Plays Piano

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Flatmate - Freeform, Musical Instruments, Neighbors, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler's flat neighbor plays piano at ungodly hours... And she sort of enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Plays Piano

He played the piano.  That's the first thing she noticed when he moved in. 

He's good, too, not some bloke pounding at the keys like he's just begun.  He'd clearly played for years, she could nearly picture beautiful pianist's hands dancing across the keys.  She thinks it's absurd, that she likes him.  She's never seen him. He could be a horrible person and she would never know because she'd been so infatuated with his playing. 

She found herself listening to him at night, when he would play at really ungodly hours, times she would've been sleeping, and should have been.  Unfortunately the music didn't lull her to sleep, it kept her awake, because she only wanted to listen to him when she heard him.  Sometimes when she heard him playing, she would imagine that he was playing that piano just for her.  She knew, though, that he definitely had a girlfriend.  Most men did, she thought regretfully. 

Curling up, she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to sleep. She had to be at work early the next day, and his playing, although beautiful, was not helping.  She tried a pair of earplugs, but that didn't drown out how passionate he was about that piano.  Sitting up, she replayed the last few weeks in her head.   She'd had no sleep.  As much as she loved his music, she wasn't sure she could take it anymore.  She needed to get some rest.  She blew her cheeks out and decided she really needed to go over and tell him to please hush up. 

She hated that she had to do it.  She grumbled as she pulled on her dressing gown and slippers and shuffled next door.  It was cold, and she felt mildly inconvenienced.  She wrapped her arms around herself after knocking on his door, trying to keep her shivering to a minimum.  After all, she didn't want him to feel bad about her coming over.

The piano playing stopped suddenly and she heard a bench being pushed back.  Suddenly, the door was being opened and she was looking into the face of a very tired but happy looking man.  His brown hair was ruffled and matching eyes glittering as he smiled at her.  "Hello," he said, "I'm Doctor John Smith."

Rose really couldn't resist smiling back.  "Hi.  I'm Rose Tyler, I live in the flat next door."

"Rose Tyler, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah, you too, um," she bit her lip and struggled to continue for a moment.  She hadn't expected him to be so attractive.  And... Familiar.  "Your piano playing is beautiful, really, really beautiful, but I hope you know it's three in the morning."

His eyes widened and he looked at the watch on his wrist.  "Oh, no.  Oh, Miss Tyler, I'm so sorry."

He really did sound sorry, and Rose laid a reassuring hand over his watch.  "S'okay, I just wanted to let you know.  Normally I wouldn't mind, I love to listen to you, but it's just that I have to go into work early tomorrow."

John dropped his hand and unconsciously laced their fingers together.  Rose let him, figuring he was just overly friendly, and if she was honest, genuinely enjoying it.  He looked truly distressed, "Really, I didn't mean to be up so late, but honestly it happens every night, and yes, it's my fault but- hang on, did you say you liked it?" 

Rose laughed softly, aware of the time and the people around them, even if he wasn't.  "Yeah, you're really good.  Just..." she wrinkled her nose, "Maybe I can enjoy it tomorrow night and not tonight?"

He smiled bashfully at her.  "Of course.  I'm really very sorry, that was never the intention.  May I make it up to you?"

"Make it up to me?  And just how will you do that?"

"I've learned everything I know from a man down at a jazz club.  Come with me tomorrow night, you seem to really like music."  He sounded very shy all of a sudden, and she suspected he found her attractive.

Well, that was quite lucky, because she found him attractive too.

"I'd love to," she said, "I get off work at six, is that alright?"

"The night performances start at eight, I could come get you then," John suggested. 

Rose smiled and nodded.  "Yeah, okay.  It's been nice to meet you, John."

"And you as well, Rose Tyler."

She had the vaguest notion that she knew him, and she cocked her head to the side, staring at him intently.  He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, but was still holding her hand.  She opened her mouth and closed it again, than blurted out, "Do you know Donna Noble?  You look like the bloke that visits her down at the coffee shop when we're working."

His eyes lit up.  "Donna's my cousin!"  He said delightedly.  "You work at Gallifrey?"

She nodded.  "Yeah.  Thought I'd seen you before."

He furrowed his brows at her.  "I would've remembered you if I'd met you," he said. 

"Yeah, you would've, but you've not met me," Rose pointed out, "I've only seen you in passing.  You just... Placed in my head I guess."

John beamed at her.  "Yes, I meet with Donna quite a bit, we're very close."

"Oh, I love Donna," Rose agreed.  She accidentally let out a wide, jaw cracking yawn.  "Okay, as lovely as this in, John, I've just got to go to bed. I've the early shift tomorrow." 

"Right, yes!" He dropped her hand.  "Sorry.  I'll come get you tomorrow though, like I said, and we'll go down to that jazz club?"

"I'd like that," Rose said, not able to stop smiling at him.  "Goodnight, John."

"Goodnight Rose.  And I'm really very sorry about the piano thing."

She waved her hand absently at him.  "It's really fine," she said tiredly, and started to make her way back to her flat.

It wasn't until she got into bed that she realized she'd just made a date with a random attractive stranger that happened to know her coworker.

*****

"You've a date with my cousin?" Donna raised her eyebrows in alarm and shock.

Rose stopped mixing the coffee she was making for a customer and looked at Donna.  "He was playing piano," she said lamely.

"Oh, God, that thing," Donna rolled her eyes.  "It's absurd is what it is," she told her.

"I like it," Rose said.  "He's excellent."

Donna squinted at Rose.  "Yeah, alright, but when you realize he's a complete nutter, don't come crawling back to me to complain.  I did warn you."

Rose laughed.  "Okay, Donna."

"Good."

"Donna?" 

"Oh, no, what?"

"What does one wear to a jazz club?"

***********

As it turned out, a little black dress would suffice.  It was tight to the waist and flared out until mid thigh, where it came to a fluttering stop.  The halter top and v-neck was becoming on her, and she knew that perfectly well.  She twisted around, looking at herself in the mirror before picking up her diamond necklace and earrings and donning them, completing the look.  Before sitting down to wait, she pulled on strappy high heeled black shoes and sat on her couch, waiting.  

Five after eight she heard a knock at her door and she practically jumped out of her seat to run to the door.  She kept herself composed as she went to the door and opened it, beaming at the equally excited looking man on the other side.  He was wearing a tuxedo and a bow tie tonight, and Rose thought he looked even more dashing than he had the night before. 

"You look lovely!" John said excitedly.  "You really do."

"Better than the dressing gown?" She asked, grinning.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," he teased, and held out his hand for her.  "Shall we?" 

Rose nodded and took his hand, marveling at how well their hands fit together.  It was odd, how they did.  

John talked her ear off the whole way to the jazz club, waving his hand emphatically as he drove, which really did scare Rose.  At some point she grabbed his shoulder.  "Please, please look at the road," she said, laughing nervously.  

He grinned sheepishly at her.  "Sorry.  I just can't seem to stop moving my hands."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Does the piano playing bother you?" he asked suddenly. 

Rose furrowed her brows.  "No, I like it," she said earnestly, "I really do, that's why I listen to it every night.  You're really brilliant."

He beamed in response as if he hadn't been expecting her to say that.  Settling both hands firmly on the wheel, he pulled them wildly into the parking lot of a club that Rose had never been too.  It looked really rather classy from what Rose could see.  Before she could even think about getting out of the car he ran out of his side of the car and whipped open her car door.  She blinked and giggled, putting her hand in his proffered one.  He pulled her to her feet and tucked her arm through his.  They walked to the front door of the club and John showed who she supposed was the bouncer of the club an id card.

"Nice to see you again, John," he said, "And this is your plus one?"

"This is Rose Tyler, yes."

"Nice to meet you.  You can both go in."

The club was beautiful and Rose immediately felt out of place.  Everyone was classy and sipping champagne and she found herself clutching the Doctor's arm a little tighter.  "Oh, this is lovely," She said softly, "Thank you for bringing me."

"It's my pleasure," John said.  

They took their seats in front of the live band that was playing, ironically with little to no piano in it.  It was all saxophone and other deadly smooth instruments.  John ordered them each a flute of champagne and she leaned over to him to try and be polite about talking during the performance. 

"How'd you learn piano from here?"  She asked, "They don't play alot."

John put an arm around her back, bringing his mouth dangerously close to her ear.  "Marcus, he plays the piano when they play it.  I was his prodigy."

"I'll bet you were."

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?" 

She patted his knee.  "Oh, nothing."

John stayed with his arm around her back, his face close to hers but not quite as close as before.  Their waiter arrived with their drinks and they sipped them in silence and listened to the music flowing through them. 

"Do you want to dance?" John asked, nodding to the dance floor in front of the stage.  

Rose turned her head to look at him, forgetting they were so close and bumping noses with him.  "I... I don't know how to dance," She whispered.

"I'll teach you," he said lowly, but made no effort to move, making the decision hers.

She nodded slowly, and they made their way to the dance floor.  He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and held the other gently in his hand.  He was cradling her against him, as if afraid he was going to break her from holding her too close.  She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer to her.  He grinned at her and they started to move slowly to the smooth, soft music that was playing.  It was music too slow to do anything but sway to, and so they did just that.  

"Oh, yeah, I know this one," John whispered in her ear.  

She opened her mouth to reply, but he had started singing quietly into her ear, his breath ghosting over her skin and making her shiver.

This man had an effect on her.  Why, she didn't know, she'd only just met him, but it felt like she'd known him forever.  He'd been so wonderful to talk to, an effortless friendship forming between them.  She let her eyes flutter shut as she leaned forward and listened to his voice wash over her, clear and thick.  He could sing, too.  If she'd known that the night before, she would've asked him to continue to play the piano as long as he sang while he did it.  Eventually, she couldn't keep herself from leaning forward and resting her head against his shoulder.  He leaned his cheek against her head and continued to sing softly, drawing her closer into his arms.  

It took three or four songs before they even thought about talking to each other.  Even then, their faces were close together and they talked about everything and anything.  They danced until Rose's eyelids stared to grow heavy.  He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.  "Tired?" he whispered.

"I want to stay," she said.

"I'll have to carry you out of here if we stay any longer," John chuckled.  "Come on, let's go."

He led her from the club and they drove home, still talking, even though she was slurring through her exhaustion.

Even though they were neighbors, she still thought it was sweet that he was dropping her off at her door. Before he could finish with his rushed goodbye, she wrapped her arms around his neck.  "You know," She said, feeling more awake, "I think you and I were meant to find each other."  And then she kissed him. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and holding her as tightly to him as he could.  They broke apart, breathing heavily and staring at each other, like they couldn't believe they'd just done that.  John leaned in to kiss her again, with more urgency, his hands curling into her dress.

When they separated the next time, they were hard pressed to keep off each other.  The kissing continued, hands coasting and lips roaming until John pulled back to press his forehead to hers. 

"Same time tomorrow?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yeah," she said, running her fingers over his cheeks.  "Yeah, tomorrow."

He was grinning so widely she thought he might burst before he kissed her again.  "Yes, okay, tomorrow it is.  Goodnight, Rose Tyler."

***

As it turned out, every tomorrow was the 'same time tomorrow'.  They met every night, going here and there and anywhere.  John played the first song they heard at the jazz club together every night when he left her with kisses that made her feel breathless.  Every night she'd be laying in bed, grinning like a moron as she heard their song playing through the walls.

They were together for what felt like forever, because they'd been searching so long.

"Do you want to come inside?" John blurted out suddenly one night, when it seemed like they didn't want to leave each other. 

Rose was surprised by the question, since he was the one to always go home first, leaving her frustrated but happy.  She nodded, not wanting to waste the opportunity.  "Yeah, yeah let's go inside."

The first thing she noticed was his piano.  It was an old thing, probably one that needed tuned a lot of the time, with as much as he played it.  She looked at it, the keys yellowed near the edges from incessant playing.  She heard John shut the door behind them and he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his lips to the side of her neck.  "Is that what you're focused on?" He asked. 

"That's what I've been hearing for weeks and weeks," she said, reaching back to run a hand through his hair.  "Can you help me for wanting to see it?"

He huffed out a laugh.  "I suppose not," he whirled her around in his arms and she caught herself on his shoulders.  "But there are other things to see."

****

She moved into his flat a week later.

***

They were married six months later.

***

"How did you meet dad, mum?" The little girl asked from Rose's lap, staring at her father.

Rose grinned up at John, matching contended looks on their faces.

"He played piano."


End file.
